warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Eidolon Hydrolyst/@comment-206.57.248.110-20181016130242/@comment-14.161.15.13-20181018024715
Actually, if you were able to kill Gantulyst and summon Hydrolyst, then you probably know all the tips or requirements. Anyway, I always go for tridolon on solo with Trinity. Per night I'm able to run a tridolon (27min) + 1 Teralyst and 1 Gantulyst (15min). For requirements, its best that you maximize your Operator's health as much as posible, because you will need to stay on Operator Mode for as long as you can and strip down boss's shield. This mean, even with ~300 health, you still can defeat Hydrolyst but it will cost long time because you keep lose all health and get back to Warframe => very annoying. For focus, I chose Madurai as primary, it's 2 way-bound nodes are not required to unbound. You just need to max-out Void Strike because it will be the main dmg booster. Additionally, I unbound these nodes to make Operator sustain the fight longer: - Zenurik: Void Flow (must have) + Void Siphon (doesn't really needed) - Vazarin: Enduring Tides + Rejuvenating Tides - Urainu: Basilisk Scales Next, for arcanes, I'm using Magusk Vigor and Magus Norish for Operator. Virtous Fury for AMP. 2 Arcane Nullifier for Trinity. And in case you wonder, I got these arcanes when I was able to solo Teralyst, I didn't know how it would be to fight Gantulyst and Hydrolyst so I just prepaired as much as posible. For AMP, I recommend the 223. This is the best imo, I also tried 323 + Virtous Strike but honestly, it's usefull fire mode is only secondary, same as 223 and nothing special. 223's primary fire can hit multiple hitbox and strip Teralyst + Gantulyst shield, for Hydrolyst you can use secondary fire due to it's big size. For Warframe, I use Trinity Prime/Corrosive Projection and build Duration + Efficiency + Strength. Before encounter boss, make sure you had filled your energy bar because even though I equip with mods convert 95% dmg to energy, sometime you still wont have enough energy to use Blessing. Also bring Quick Thinking because this is the main reason you won't die instantly, give you time to cast Blessing. For Sniper, I use Rubico Prime 5 formas (before when I do solo Teralyst, I use Rubico 6 formas, loved it ever since). On this I got a riven with +cold +electric +cd. Still want to roll for better stats but right now I'm happy with this riven. Once the shield gone, it's only took 5 rounds to destroy a limbs, or 4 rounds with some boost from Void Strike. About 15 rounds to kill Hydrolyst in final phase. Finally, tips to fight Hydrolyst is just don't stay still, always moving and keep an eye on the Lures. Stay near the boss as much as posible because it's the safest place and it's will be easy to shoot down the limbs. Also when the boss use tethered link to regenerate shield, you should carefully and calmly look for the links and destroy it asap. Everything else is nothing special. Also don't forget to strip the boss armor with Shattering Impact, 33 hits are the best, 34 maybe but not 35. IMO, Hydrolyst is much easier than Gantulyst, because Gantulyst has Energy Pillers which can kill Lures and warframe in few sec. And don't make the fight long, it will only get harder since the boss will use more skills. Gud luck Tenno.